La Vida Despues de Ti
by Rika-Hime
Summary: Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione no siempre fueron enemigos, se les podia ver por los terrenos de Hogwarts como buenos amigos, pero fue en la batalla final cuando Draco muere que Hermione destrosada decide que lo mejor es que esa amistad nunca debio de existi


**_Harry Potter no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, solo esta pequeña idea que surgió de mi mente XD disfruten_**

**_La vida después de ti_**

-¡Draco!

Corrí, dándome paso entre la multitud de la escuela, las estrellas se ocultaban tras las nubes quienes amenazaban con dejar caer su furia, la luna no se mostraba avergonzada de los actos hechos mientras que el cielo se pintaba de un rojo carmesí representando la sangre derramada de esa noche. Personas corrían, unos heridos otros buscando a sus conocidos con la esperanza de que se encontraran a salvo, quería pensar lo mismo.

-¡Hermione!

-Ron

El pelirrojo se hizo campo entre los alumnos para acercarse hacia mi, Harry venia tras de él, sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo hacia ellos dando gracias a todos los santos, dioses o divinos de que se encontraban a salvo pero aun así mi corazón no estaba tranquilo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos tenias con el alma en un hilo todo el castillo esta hecho un caos los mortifagos están a punto de derrumbar la barricada-Harry no soltaba mi mano, estaba temblando, apreté la suya con la mía.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- pregunto Ron

-Creí que estaba con ustedes- dije desesperanzada, Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver y yo no pude reprimir mis lagrimas-. ¡Oh no por favor! Por Merlin que no es cierto- lagrimas me nublaban la vista-. Les dije que lo teníamos que vigilar, Lucius puede estar allá afuera y...

-Hermione, desde que llegaron los mortifagos, Draco salió corriendo antes de que McGonagall cerrara las puertas-yo negaba con su cabeza ante las palabras del pelirrojo-. Tratamos de detenerlo pero para cuando lo alcanzamos lanzo un hechizo aturdidor hacia Harry y yo me detuve ayudarlo, Draco solo dijo "Cuídala Weasley" y no volvió

Me solté del agarre de Harry y salí corriendo rumbo a las puertas principales de la escuela, localice a Madame Pomfrey ayudando a la Señora Weasley con los heridos, desee poder ver que Draco se encontrara ahí pero sabía que no lo encontraría, era un tonto, un estúpido, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas solo y a su manera siempre había sido así desde que lo había conocido en aquel expreso de Hogwarts, con su arrogancia en todo su esplendor, aun a los once años representaba todo eso y más.

_-------------------------------------------------_

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la pequeña niña miro al niño rubio con desconfianza-. Te ayudare con el baúl- aunque la castaña no dijo nada dejo que el de ojos grises la ayudara, sus padres solos e habían encargado de dejarla en el tren correcto después se fueron diciendo que tenían un día pesado en la clínica._

_-Gracias- susurro apenas audible para que el rubio la escuchara, un ligero sonrojo le recorrió las mejillas-. Hermione Granger_

_-Oh cierto, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, primer año también ¿no? Los nervios te traicionan-Hermione sonrió avergonzada era la primera vez que se sentía tan cohibida delante de un niño._

_Subieron al tren y Hermione vio a un grupo de personas aun en la plataforma, todas con cabellera pelirroja iban desde la niña más pequeña pasando por lo que parecía ser los hermanos mayores hasta una señora regordeta que lo más probable sería la madre, lo que destacaba entre ellos era un niño moreno sonriéndoles nerviosamente mientras que la niña pelirroja se escondía detrás del delantal de su madre mirando al moreno con vergüenza. _

_Dejo de mirar para atrás para poder observar mejor el vagón en donde se encontraban, localizo al niño llamado Draco saludando a otras dos personas un poco más altos que él, ambos gorditos con la diferencia de que uno estaba más alto que otro y que los tonos de sus cabellos eran uno más claro y el otro más oscuro. Dejo de mirarlos para fijarse en el rubio quien ese momento volteo hacia ella y la señalo dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse y vio como el más alto atraía al ojigris hacia él para susurrarle algo en el oído, el rubio pareció sorprenderse y mirando con desconfianza hacia sus amigos se acerco a la castaña._

_-Emmm... Hermione dime emmm... el apellido Granger nunca lo había escuchado ¿Qué clase de magos son?- Hermione frunció el entrecejo, sabia a donde quería llegar el rubio no era tonta_

_-Soy hija de padres muggles si es lo que quieres saber- Draco se sorprendió de la dureza de la voz de la niña, le hablo sin rodeos por lo que le sonrió._

_-Si bueno, es que aquellos dos-dijo señalando a los otros chicos-. No son muy amigables con los san... hijos de muggles_

_-Sangre sucia vamos dilo no es tan difícil ¿o sí?- nuevamente el rubio se sorprendió, su sonrisa se agrando aun mas._

_-Sera mejor que busquemos un compartimento antes de que nos lo ganen_

_----------------------------------------------_

No podía creerlo, habían pasado siete años desde ese primer encuentro y para mi parecía que había sido ayer, al avanzar el expreso me había dirigido al baño y fue ahí donde conocí a Neville buscando a su sapo, gracias a eso fue que cruce palabra con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, quienes resultaron ser, Harry el niño moreno que estaba con la familia de pelirrojos y Ron un miembro de dicha familia, los tres junto con Draco comenzamos a llevarnos bien y después de eso en el sorteo nuestros rostros se vieron entristecidos por a ver sido elegíos en diferentes casas: Draco en Slytherin y Harry, Ron y yo en Gryffindor, pero aun así no fue impedimento para que no lleváramos una amistad, la primera en Hogwarts en ser vista entre la serpiente y los leones.

Logre llegar a las puertas pero estas eran detenidas por dos enormes gigantes mientras que del otro lado se escuchaban gritos y luces por la cantidad se hechizos lanzados, no pude siquiera de pensar una manera de cruzar porque estas ya eran abiertas por unos trolls, los gigantes cayeron levantando una enorme nube de polvo en donde dentro de toda la confusión, mortifagos, dementores y otras clases de animales tenebrosos se abrieron paso, me deje llevar por el impulso de localizar a Draco aproveche como defensa el polvo y los escombros cayendo para pasar las puertas de roble ahora tiradas y partidas a la mitad en el suelo.

Al tener una vista más clara de los terrenos de Hogwarts quede paralizada, cuerpos yacían inertes por todo el campo, trolls, gigantes, magos, mortifagos y hasta elfos domésticos adornaban con su sangre lo que en algún momento llego hacer el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero ahora estaba decayendo.

Alcanzo a ver una luz amarilla cruzar mi mirada, levante mi varita pero ningún hechizo salió de ella aun así, la luz amarilla revoto, gire asustada y vi a Draco con su varita en mano, una cortada profunda estaba en su brazo izquierdo, tenía sangre en su mejilla y en su boca, esta me sonreía. Fui hacia el antes de que este perdiera el equilibro. Del castillo salieron McGonagall seguida de los profesores y aurores, entre ellos se encontraba Harry, Ron fue a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Pero qué estupidez!- dijo ayudándome a sostener a Draco-. Los dos son unos estúpidos arriesgarse así, y tu Draco ¿te querías hacer el héroe?

Draco escupió algo de sangre antes de hablar-. Bueno, Potter no siempre se tiene que llevar la gloria ¿o sí?-sonrió con cinismo-.A demás, no te dije que la cuidaras-dirigió su mirada hacia mi-. De pequeña no podía con un simple baúl ¿y ahora quieres que maneje esto?

Le mire un tanto ofendida pero aun así sentí un gran alivio al poder tenerlo conmigo-. No tienes derecho de decir nada Draco Malfoy, arriesgarte de esta manera ¡sabes que tu padre está aquí afuera¡Te quiere muerto!- intente contener las lagrimas pero estas lograron ganarme y el rubio, haciendo un esfuerzo me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Hermione será mejor que entres al castillo- dijo Ron

-¡No lo hare!- respondi aun en el abrazo que Draco me tenia presa

-No es una pregunta Hermione Jane Granger ¡Lo prometiste!- la voz enojada pero a la vez asustada de Ron hizo que Draco me dejara de abrazar y dirigieran su mirada hacia donde el pelirrojo la tenía. Una masa negra se visualizaba saliendo del bosque prohibido, los tres nos acercamos hacia donde el resto de profesores y aurores se encontraban y nos pusimos a un lado de Harry.

-Váyanse de aquí- nos dijo Harry-. Es el

-¡No!- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

-Harry hemos pasado por muchas cosas- dijo Draco-. Y llegaremos hasta el final.

Una risa malévola resonó en las paredes del castillo, aurores y mortifagos se dieron a la carga y un desfile de luces no se hicieron esperar, Draco me soltó de la mano y lanzo un hechizo al mortifago más cercano y se volteo hacia mí de nuevo.

-No te separes de mí- me susurro y yo me limite a besarle.

Un hechizo imperdonable me roso la ceja pero aun así seguí atacando, sentía la estrecha espalda de Draco tras de mí. Cuerpos caían, dementores sobrevolaban nuestras cabezas y yo me sentía a morir, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a recorrer mis sucias mejillas mientras que con la mirada localizaba a Harry y a Ron, tarde unos momentos en verlos: Harry peleaba con quien parecía ser Narcissa Malfoy y a Ron junto con Ginny pelar contra Bellatrix, pero una voz fría me helo el corazón.

_-_Hola...hijo...- gire bruscamente, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba frente a Draco con su máscara de mortifago cubriéndole la cara-. Veo que tienes compañía

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto Lucius esto es entre tú y yo- la voz de Draco se había vuelto rasposa debido al polvo que inundaba el lugar, pude ver temor en sus ojos

-Te equivocas Draco, ella tiene mucho que ver- apuntando su varita hacia mí, Draco soltó un gemido-. Si no fuera por ella, tú no estarías en el lado equivocado

-Yo no estoy en el lado equivocado ¡Tu lo estas!- una explosión se escucho y los tres volteamos a ver, Ron y Ginny estaban en el piso junto con la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo Draco?-supe, a pesar de la máscara que traía, que Lucius Malfoy estaba sonriendo-. ¡Todos lo que tu llamas "amigos" están cayendo ante el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!

Temblaba, no sabía si por el miedo o por el maldito frio que provocaban los dementores, recordé el día en que atacaron el expreso de Hogwarts en tercer año.

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Un frio enorme y la sensación de no sentir felicidad nunca más por fin había pasado, Hermione tenía entre sus manos un pedazo de chocolate que amablemente el profesor Lupin, maestro de las artes oscuras de ese año les había proporcionado a Harry, Ron, Draco y a ella. Harry acababa de despertar después de sufrir un desmayo causado por esas bestias, temblaba pero él no era el único, Hermione nunca había percibido tal sensación, un pequeño escalofrió la recorrió pero este identifico rápidamente que lo había causado: Draco la había abrazado. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, el primero había sido el año pasado cuando por fin había salido de la enfermería después de haber sido petrificada por el basilisco._

_-Saldré un poco- dijo apenada-. Necesito caminar._

_El color había regresado a su cara, camino un poco entre vagón y vagón, hasta que de regreso se topo con el rubio, ambos se sonrojaron pero sin que lo notara uno de otro._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Draco_

_-Si- fue la corta respuesta de la castaña_

_Draco hizo ademan de hablar pero alguien más lo hizo por él._

_-¡oye Draco! Escuche que Potter se desmayo_

_-Si Crabbe, al igual que tu según me dijo Goyle- el rostro de Crabbe se volvió rojo-. Volvamos al compartimiento- dijo Draco dirigiéndose hacia Hermione_

_----------------------------------------------_

Sonreí para mis adentros, Lucius aun me tenia amenazada con su varita mientras que yo apretaba la mía fuertemente.

-Baja la varita Lucius

-¿O qué Draco¿Iras con Dumbledore como la ultima vez¡Debo de recordarte que esta mas que muerto!

-No necesito de nadie

-¡Crucio!

Las palabras de Lucius resonaron en mi cabeza por horas, parecía como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, Lupin cayó en ese momento victima de la maldición imperdonable mandada por Bellatrix, Snape era torturado por el mismo Voldemort mientras que Harry corría para ayudarlo, pero ahí, justo a al lado de mi, Draco yacía en el suelo gritando de dolor, de mis ojos ya no salían mas lagrimas.

-¡Crucio!

Nuevamente Draco grito mientras que yo me sentía impotente, Ron no se había levantado desde la última explosión y ahora, Harry se encontraba peleando con Voldemort, decidida levante mi varita y esta, fue apuntada en la garganta de Lucius haciendo así, que dejara de torturar a Draco.

-Tienes una novia bastante valiente- dijo con cinismo-. O bastante tonta

-No...te...atrevas- logro apenas Draco decir

-¡Crucio!

-¡Protego!-logre apenas decir, Draco tenía intenciones de levantarse, pero el dolor de su brazo izquierdo se lo impedia

-Vaya... la sangre sucia aprendió algunos buenos trucos

-Es a mí a quien quieres

-No- dijo con voz grave-. Los quiero a los dos

-¡Crucio!

-Avada...

Más de una luz verde se logro ver por todo el campo, pero yo solo logre distinguir una roja... después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

La luz del día había comenzado a molestarme, poco a poco comencé a parpadear con la intención de adaptarme a la luz, una fuerte punzada me recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿En dónde estaba? Cuando por fin pude ver bien pude sentir un peso sobre mi estomago y una presión sobre mi mano, distinguí una melena pelirroja y enfrente en otra cama se encontraba un sonriente Harry con su frente vendada. Intente moverme, provocando que Ron despertara, al fin todo había acabado. Le devolví la sonrisa a Harry mientras que el pelirrojo me abrazaba con cuidado, al soltarme vi que sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, una pregunta murió en mi boca y Ron volvió a abrazarme, mire a Harry sobre el hombro de Ron pero este tenía su mirada fija en la cama continua a la mía pero esta estaba cubierta por las cortinas, mi corazón comenzó a latir con prisa.

Tomando a Ron de los hombros lo aleje de mi y él se cubrió el rostro, tarde en levantarse, me sentía adolorida pero lo ignore, podía sentir que mi corazón estaba a punto de salir por mi pecho, simplemente no podía... no podía ser que... ¡Habían hecho una promesa, tenían un acuerdo!

_-----------------------------------------_

_-¡Claro que no!- la voz de Hermione llamo la atención de toda la orden del fénix pero a ella no le importo, miraba con desafío a sus tres amigos-. No me pueden hacer esto._

_-Ya hiciste tu parte Hermione- dijo Ron sin verla-. Lograste localizar los horcruxes, era lo que Dumbledore quería_

_-Pero quiero pelar- dijo-. No los dejare solos, no estaré junto con todas las mujeres esperando a que ustedes regresen_

_-La comadreja tiene razón Hermione- la castaña miro a Draco-. No nos podemos dar el lujo de perderte_

_-¿Y yo?-pregunto mas enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos-. ¿Yo si me puedo dar el lujo de perderlos? Draco tu padre te busca desde que descubrieron que eras un espía ¿Cómo voy a estar yo pensando que te puede matar en cualquier momento?- las lagrimas de Hermione por fin encontraron su camino por las mejillas de la castaña._

_Draco la tomo de la mano y salió del salón de los menesteres, Hermione lloraba sin consuelo, el rubio la apoyo contra la fría pared de piedra y la obligo a verla_

_-¿Sabes que te quiero- Hermione asintió-. No quiero perderte, mi padre querrá llegar a mí por ti_

_-¿Y si te digo que no me importa?_

_-Pero a mi si, Hermione, te amo- ahora era Draco quien lloraba, Hermione se asusto-. Fue desde el primer día en que te vi en el expreso, te vi tan sola y asustada que no pude evitar acercarme a ti._

_-No quiero dejarte solo- dijo ahora apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco_

_-Hagamos una promesa- dijo abrazándola-. Estarás con nosotros pero si alguno de nosotros te pide que regreses, regresaras ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione accedió y volteo a verlo_

_-Pero tú prométeme que te cuidaras, se cuidaran entre ustedes, los quiero de regreso, te quiero conmigo- Draco le sonrió y acerco sus labios hacia los de ella, Hermione pudo percibir el sabor de las lágrimas de Draco mezclado junto con los de ella, no pudo evitar dejar de llorar-. Draco- dijo apenas separándose y rozando sus labios al hablar-. Tienes que saber algo._

_-¿Es algo bueno?- pregunto con burla_

_-Puede...digo...si es algo bueno...pero..._

_-Entonces no quiero saberlo- la castaña lo miro fundida-. Me lo dirás después que pase todo esto, si es algo bueno, entonces, será una gran noticia- sin darle tiempo a responder volvió a besarla._

_-------------------------------------_

Mi mano temblaba, tome la cortina entre mis dedos, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse temiéndome lo peor, cerré los ojos con fuerza y recorrí la cortina, con lentitud abrí mis ojos. Draco se encontraba tendido en la cama, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, intente localizar algún indicio que me digiera que aun respiraba, pero después de ver detenidamente su pecho este no subía ni bajaba, me deje caer al suelo, tome sus manos entre las mías, estaban frías, y en ellas se encontraba un collar de plata, lo agarre y lo mire, observe que podía abrirse y al abrirlo, lagrimas en mis mejillas no se hicieron esperar, dentro del dije, había dos fotos, estaban adornadas con pequeños rubíes, en una un Draco y una Hermione sonreían mientras que se abrazaban y en eso el rubio besaba a la castaña en la mejilla y en la otra ambos se encontraban besándose.

-Draco te lo quería dar la noche en que los mortifagos entraron al castillo-la voz de Harry la escuchaba tan lejos que me costaba trabajo en entenderlo-. Junto con esto- del mueble que se encontraba a lado de la cama, Harry abrió un cajón y de el saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde- me acerque hacia él y agarre la cajita, abriéndola no pude más que llorar y llevarme una mano hacia mi boca, un anillo estaba dentro, plateado con un zafiro incrustado-. Draco...el...- la voz de Harry se corto, suspirando y deteniendo sus lagrimas prosiguió-. Quería que te casaras con él.

Ron seguía llorando y Harry permitió que sus lagrimas inundaran sus ojos verdes, coloque el anillo en mi dedo anular y el collar en mi cuello, me volvió acercar al cuerpo ya sin vida de la única persona que había amado de verdad y seguí llorando pero ahora no por mi o por Draco, si no por el niño que nunca iba a nacer.

Cientos fueron las vidas que se perdieron aquella noche, y aunque suene egoísta, solo una era la que yo quería salvar y sabía que podía hacerlo. Después del funeral en memoria de las valientes personas fallecidas, atraje a Harry y a Ron a un lugar apartado y les conté lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Hermione estás loca- Harry me miraba asustado-. Sé que la muerte de Draco es difícil de aceptar, pero¿No crees que es mejor así? Yo también pensé hacer lo mismo Hermione pero...

-Harry tiene razón, sabes que lo que tienes en mente es...

-¿Egoísta?- hable enojada, sabía que todo lo que me decían era cierto pero, dentro de mi llevaba un pequeño ser que nunca conocería a su padre, no podía vivir con eso-. Con su ayuda o no- dije-. Lo hare

Ambos se miraron preguntándose sin palabras que era lo que iban hacer, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que los dos digieran que si yo, sonreí con alegría. Dentro de mi bolso tome un pequeño reloj de arena, con la cadena que lo sostenía rodé a Harry y a Ron junto conmigo, gire el reloj un par de veces y todo nuestro alrededor pareció dar vueltas, minutos, horas, días, meses y años pasaron por nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos siete años atrás, un primero de septiembre en la plataforma 9 y ¾

Harry y Ron se separaron de mí mientras que yo vi a lo lejos una niña de tez morena, cabello castaño alborotado con un gran baúl a un lado y cerca de ella, un niño rubio que no le quitaba la vista de encima, ya no había marcha atrás. Me acerque a la pequeña y sonriéndole le hable.

-Vamos te ayudo a subir- sus ojos chocaron con los míos y algo raro se expandió por mi cuerpo-. Mi nombre es He...Hanna, tu primer año ¿verdad?

-Sí, mis papas estuvieron muy emocionados cuando recibí la carta y unos señores fueron a la casa

-Me imagino, vamos- mientras empujaba el baúl, pude ver como el pequeño Draco nos miraba mientras nos alejábamos, sabía que evitando nuestro primer encuentro no iba hacer suficiente-. Te divertirás mucho en Hogwarts- me sentía rara hablando, literalmente, conmigo misma-. Encontraras muy buenos amigos

-En realidad solo espero poder pasar las materias y salir bien en clases- me sorprendí de mi misma, había olvidado como era antes

-Aun así- dije-. Te sorprenderás de lo que puedes encontrar en Hogwarts- sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho por lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Pero así como encontraras grandes amigos también alguno que otro emmm...

-¿Enemigo?

-Algo parecido, en especial... en especial un chico llamado Malfoy debes cuidarte de el

-No me preocupa, no importa quién sea yo solo vine a estudiar- era cierto de pequeña solo me importaba estudiar pero cuando conocí a Draco todo eso paso a segundo plano

-Escucha, ese Malfoy no es conveniente como amigo, no te conviene

-Te agradezco el consejo, ahora... creo que me iré

-Si claro- deje que mi pequeño yo se alejara un poco, Harry y Ron se acercaron momentos después asintiendo con la cabeza, suspire, y en eso vi, como el pequeño Draco se acercaba a la pequeña Hermione, esta lo miraba con indiferencia y se alejaba de el.

Nuevamente una presión se hizo presente en mi pecho, mire el anillo que tenía en mi mano y este poco a poco iba desapareciendo, abrí el dije que tenía sobre mi cuello y las fotos en donde estábamos Draco y yo fueron sustituidas por unas de Harry y Ron y mi vientre se aplano por completo.

Mi cabeza comenzo a darme vueltas, imagenes comenzaron aparecer, vi como Harry rechazaba la mano de Draco, como Ron y el discutian en el campo de quiditch, Draco se burlaba de nosotros por que Harry se habia desmayado en el expreso de Hogwarts y como el me llamaba sangre sucia.

Lloraba, pero lloraba en parte de felicidad, sabía que Draco viviría, aunque no fuera a mi lado al menos el estaría bien, la vida después de lo vivido seria otra... la vida después de ti... no será la misma...

------------------------

_**OK después de terminar de leer Harry Potter and the ** **Deathly** **Hallows no me pude quitar de la cabeza esta idea ¿Por qué? La verdad no se jajaja eso no quiere decir que dejare inconclusa la otra historia que tengo, es solo que aun no se me a ocurrido nada nuevo U** _

_**Que les pareció entonces** **Un poco dramático vdd** **Jaja pero no se que hubieran hecho ustedes?** **Se kedan así como así o regresan al pasado** **No olviden dejar sus reviews** **Hasta la próxima** _


End file.
